shyguyfandomcom-20200215-history
Shy Guy Wiki
Welcome to Shy Guy Wiki! The Shy Guy Wiki is a wiki dedicated to the highly overlooked creature that made its original debut in Doki Doki Panic. This wiki format allows EVERYONE to edit as long as it makes sense, with the exception of user pages. The creator of this wiki first thought that Shy Guys were few and far between, but it turns out there are actually numbers of Shy Guys and sub-species. Made-up Shy Guys are acceptable in fact that'll probably fill up the pages while we'll add more types of real Shy Guys. Comic pages are also welcome as they are funny and good to look at. This wiki is growing but it still needs help, with articles. Editing Goal(s) Reach 500 edits before December 13, 2009 (which is Thefallenangel's birthday). Weekly Poll(s) Updated October 18th, 2009 Will update October 25th, 2009 Which comic series would you like to read the most? The Legend of the Bondings The Daily Life and Adventures of Kirby and KJ Dream Land Adventures The Kirby Pranksters Simple Life of a Stickman Which book would you like to read? Username1907 and Rpwyb's book The Book of the Epics Do you like pie? Yes No WTF?! Wanted Pages If you're going to create an article, don't just give one brief statement saying where the Shy Guy is from or what it is. At least get a paragraph written down. I shall mention where some of these articles come from or who specifically should work on them so that they can belong somewhere. *Ice World Bowser's Kingdom *Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story *Cake Girl *The Mushroom Kingdom *Coffee Guy's Coffee Stop Shop Shy Guy Adventures *Dora Girl *Travel Guy *New Guy *The Simple Life of a Stickman Fallenangel *Magikoopas *No Guy Meme Guy *Dark Star Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story *Shy Guy Adventures Fallenangel *Saun's Neighborhood Legend *Fried Guys *General NRG Gamefreak *SuiBoom Timson *Element Conjure Fallenangel *Lightspeed Fallenangel *Move Disable Fallenangel *Giga Hell Beam Fallenangel *Shy Bros. Spaghetti! and Meatballs Buisness Corporation Legend *Eye Guy Gamefreak *SuckWOW! Timson *Phantom Hourglass Books of the Epics (Fallenangel) or someone else can do it too... *Ultra Atomic Bomb Gamefreak *Magic Balloon Gamefreak *Crystal Sword Timson *Sword of the Gods Timson *XD002.9 Timson *Bull Bull Timson *Ann Smith Timson *YouTube VP Timson *Dinner Blaster 2000 *Dinner Blaster X *Mario Kart *Super Mario 64 *Mario role-playing games *The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! *John Stocker *Sakura the Shy Girl Legend *Aquanine Books of the Epics (Fallenangel) or someone can do it too... *Crimsonine Books of the Epics (Fallenangel) or someone can do it too... *Azurine *Phantom Sword *The Books of the Epics for People who have Nothing Better to do *Wexelcior Shy Guy Adventures (Fallenangel) *Sparlo Shy Guy Adventures (Fallenangel) *The Life of Shy Guy *Sonic the Hedgehog Books of the Epics (Fallenangel) *Pokemans Guy Meme Guy *Yes Girl Meme Guy *Dark Shoop da Whoop Guy *Awesome Guy Gamefreak *Poopyman1000 Legend of the Bondings (Timson) *Koopatrols *Goombario *Bowser's Castle *Bill the Swift Shy Guy Adventures (Fallenangel) *Fuzzy Wiggler *Flutter *Squiggler *Swiggler *Worm Patties Life of Shy Guy *Randomoscity Episode 1 Randomoscity (Starman) *The Police Squad Legend of the Bondings (Timson) *Donkey Kong *Super Mario Sluggers *Dark Bob-omb *Crystal Lucario Stars that Fade Away (Timson) *Legendary Slayer of Light, The Stars that Fade Away (Timson) News October 20, 2009 Shy Guy Wiki has reached its 400 article mark. We thank all the users that have contributed and hope that they will continue with their contributions to this wiki. October 19, 2009 Shy Guy Wiki has reached 300 articles. We thank all the users that have contributed and hope that they will continue with their contributions to this wiki. October 4th, 2009 Polls updated. Offending content (well, most of it) was removed. Shy Guy Arena I have decided to open up an arena for two kinds of battles. Shy Guy battles and user battles. By Shy Guy battles I mean like what the Kirby wiki's Superstar Arena is like and by user battles I mean like what Timson622222 has on his main page and also the user battles page on Villains wiki. Go to this page to either watch a battle or be a part of one. Shy Guy Arena. For attacks of all users head here. User Stats. Shy Guy of the Month A play on the words Employee of the Month. SIGH GUY With his power rivaling Chuck Norris's and Weegee's power combined, Sigh Guy is the winner of this Shy Guy of the Month. His name hides his true motifs, to destroy all the people. Only two people have won against him; one by a close call, and one simply because he was immune to all of his attacks. To vote on which article shall be a part of the front page next month go to this page and vote. Shy Guy of the Month. TEMPLATES: Hehe, you know you want this. Click on this link. Category:Browse